friendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Subponica: Episode 14; Disease Research
By Terrarian Pony WARNING: Content of this story may include violence, gore, romance, same gender romance, ponies, references to several video games, and possibly PINKIE PIE! If anypony is offended by any of the content listed above, than please turn back now. You have been warned. Previously Next Story: Terrarian Pony presents... Subponica Episode 14 Disease Research ... Emerald followed the river prowler through a couple of tunnels, until they saw a bunch of pillars that seemed made by hoof... or whatever had built them had in place of hooves. The pillars had floodlights attatched, and they were holding up the sides of the tunnel. Eventually, they came out of the tunnel, and into another large cavern. But this one was hiding a large alien facility-like structure. The river prowler roared enthusiastically, and began to swim away. Emerald:" Thank you, fishy!" Sapphire took the wheel again, patting the shark filly on the head. Sapphire:" Good job, Emmy. You're very talented. Now, me and Ruby are going to go in there to see if we can find any data that will help our condition." Emerald:" Can I come, too? I know I can be helpful!" Sapphire:" I know you can sweetie, but things like this are far too dangerous." Emerald:" Aw, come on. I wanna help out." Ruby:" Let her come. I know she can handle it. Besides, I don't think anything too big could fit into that thing." Sapphire sighed. Sapphire:" Okay, you can come." Emerald:" Yay!" Sapphire:" But stay next to me, just like last time." Emerald:" Okie dokie!" ... They began to swim through a large opening in the facility, most likely the main entrance, but it was dark. Emerald:" OH! Hey mommy!" Sapphire:" Yes, sweetie?" Emerald:" I found out that I can do something really cool! I think I have a solution to your air problem! Can I try it? Please?" Ruby:" It sounds like she wants to do a little experiment." Sapphire:" Okay, go ahead." Emerald sucked in a bunch of water, and then suddenly, she began to blow a bubble in the water, that surrounded Sapphire, which after a moment, it suddenly popped. But Sapphire did notice that her oxygen went up to max. Sapphire:" Wow! That is an amazing trick! You filled my air tanks." Emmy did the same thing to Ruby. Ruby:" Wow! You really are a fast learner." They swam into a ruined hallway, damaged by time. It was then, Ruby began to notice something. Ruby:" Whatever made this structure, it's the same material that built the quarantine platform, and the weapon that brought down the Aurora, the Pegasee, and the Lunaray." Sapphire:" Gee, you're just noticing that now?" Ruby:" I'm just saying... I notice a pattern. Nothing else we've seen on this planet is similar to this. Who were they? Where did they all go? Surely the Shark Ponies weren't big enough to build these structures." Sapphire:" Because they weren't. Another race came to this planet, and created the disease to study it. Remember when I told you, I talked to the Sea Emperor?" Emerald:" Sea Emperor?" Ruby:" You told me she said something about a precursor race? And they created the virus?" Sapphire:" Yes." Emerald:" Wait a minute, why would somepony create something like this?" Sapphire:" They aren't the only ones. Even scientists on our planet create their own viruses to learn how to counter them if they ever become a problem." Emerald:" But if they don't create the virus themselves, maybe they wouldn't have to learn to counter it." Ruby:" I disagree." Sapphire:" You do?" Ruby:" Well, yes. If our scientists don't create it themselves, someone else might, and they might use it to attack civilians. It's not a common form of terrorism, but it's been tried before." Sapphire:" Please don't tell me you created your own virus." Ruby:" Oh please. I might be a crazy medical researcher, but I'm not that crazy." Emerald:" What's a Sea Emperor?" Sapphire:" I'm surprised you haven't heard her. She spoke to me telepathically." Emerald:" Maybe if I reach out to her... or something." Ruby:" You'll have to wait 'til we get to a safe area. We'll need your new ability, right now." Emerald:" I just can't believe I'm actually being helpful lately! I love this feeling!" Sapphire giggled. Sapphire:" You are quite helpful." They stopped at another door protected by a barrier. Sapphire:" Hey Simon, do we have another purple tablet?" Simon:" We do not, but we do have the materials to make one." ... Simon came over in the prawn suit, and used the mech's claw to fling the purple tablet towards them. It floated over to Sapphire. Emerald:" Can I do it? Please, please, pleeease?" Sapphire nodded, and gave the tablet to Emerald. She inserted the tablet into the console. After the doorway was an information terminal. Sapphire and Ruby downloaded the info into their PDAs. Jesse:" The information found suggests that this facility contains, or contained beings infected with Kharaa. The facility itself seems to be surrounded by high traces of the virus itself." Sapphire:" That was... less than helpful." As they moved forward, they swam underneath an arch of rubble from the facility. They entered a large room, seemingly made for studying the planet's floral life. Plants which Sapphire and crew have all seen before. Emerald blew some more bubbles for their air tanks. Sapphire smiled warmly at the filly, as she began to scan the flora research containers. They moved onward to the next hallway, which seemed to u-turn, and slope down to a lower level, leading down to what seemed to be a glass window, looking into a tank of some sorts. In front of the window, was another data terminal. After dowloading the information, Sapphire began to read it. The creatures within this tank have been infected with the Kharaa bacterium, and are being studied for anything to combat it. So far, the only creature we've managed to secure that seems immune to the bacterium, is the leviathan class designated: Emperor. Recent study has suggested the subjects inside this tank have hit stage 3 of the disease recently. Jesse:" It seems that this area is the source of the outbreak. It may be wise to leave this area as soon as possible." Ruby:" We still need to find a cure though. This disease research facility may have one. We keep moving." There was another window into the same tank that had been shattered. Emerald was already exploring the fish tank, where a mass of large fish bones lie. Probably a predator. She stuck her head between the teeth to look inside the deceased creature. Ruby:" If you keep your head in there long enough, those jaws will eventually clamp down on you." Emmy backed out of the skeleton's mouth, examining the exterior one more time, before finally deciding it was a bit too creepy, and getting the hay out of there. Emerald:" Hey, mommy. I-is there any creatures like that in Equestria? Or as big as the ghost?" Sapphire:" There are far bigger creatures in the Everfree forest. There have even been reports of a hydra." Emerald:" That doesn't sound like a very nice creature." Sapphire:" It is a dragon with three heads after all." Emerald wasn't so sure she wanted to know what a dragon was now. As Emerald went ahead, down the hall, they heard her scream. Barely a second later, she swam back to Sapphire, right into her hooves. She was shaking rapidly. Sapphire:" What happened? Tell me what's wrong." Emmy pointed in the direction she just came from. Emerald:" There's... he... W-warper!" Sapphire and Ruby looked at each other, than slowly began to swim their way towards the next room. Sapphire looked around the corner to see... a warper. But it didn't seem functional. In fact, there were pieces of it missing, and claw arms surrounding the body, suggesting that this warper was under construction. Sapphire:" It's okay. This one hasn't been completely assembled yet." Emmy swam closer to it, looking into it's four depressing pink eyes. She felt a shiver down her spine. Emerald:" It's still creepy." Looking behind the incomplete warper, she saw a container, with a rather large egg inside. Swimming to it, she found the egg was all spikey and creepy. Emerald:" What kind of egg is this?" Sapphire took a look at the egg, and then scanned it. Looking at the data, she came to remember something. Outside the disease research facility, there was a large chunk of bones buried into the floor. The head and body structure looked like that of a dragon. Sapphire:" Okay, first off. Did anypony else notice the large skeletal remains outside of this facility?" Terrarian:" You mean the one that looks like it could be a dragon-like leviathan?" Sapphire:" Exactly. And I think I know what attacked this facility, and why." Simon:" Do tell." Sapphire:" This egg here belonged to a sea dragon leviathan. A creature we have not yet discovered. It is obvious that the precursors that came here, stole this egg for research purposes, and the sea dragon attacked." Clover:" So in other words, there is another leviathan species we haven't discovered yet, and it could most possibly be more dangerous than the other two hostile leviathans we have come to know." Sapphire:" Pretty much." Ruby:" Well then, let's hope we don't bump into one of those." Emerald:" Mommy! I found another terminal! Maybe this one knows about the cure!" Sapphire swam back to the top left corner of the room, and downloaded any data Jesse could translate. (Damage Report) Leviathan detected at facility perimeter, closing at high speed. Exterior anchor cable impacted with massive force. Exterior anchor system buckling, facility sinking. Collision with sea floor. Breaches detected in containment unit 7 (leviathan eggs). Immediate specimen destruction protocol initiated. 314 specimens destroyed. 1 specimen unaccounted for. Evacuating staff to off-site sanctuaries. Planetary quarantine protocol initiated at the following sites: Ground-to-air Quarantine Enforcement Platform; Power Plant; Primary Containment Facility. WARNING: Infected individuals may not leave the planet. Jesse:" WARNING: The infection has began to progress. Preforming a self scan is advised."'' Ruby:" G-guys..." They both looked towards Ruby, who looked as though she were in pain. Ruby:" I don't feel... so good." Green spots began appear rapidly on face. She took off her hoof gloves and saw that her hooves were already being covered in green spots as well. Sapphire looked horrified at the sight. The thought of her true love becoming nearer, and nearer to death was too much. Sapphire took off her own hoof gloves, but saw no spots. But she was sure they would appear on her soon as well. Emerald:" M-momma?" Wh-what's happening to you?" Simon:" Ladies, you need to see this." Sapphire:" We have to get out of here." She felt Emmy tugging on her hoof, big eyes as round as the sun. Emerald:" Mommy, what's going to happen to momma?" Sapphire didn't have any words. Ruby had already began to cry, which wasn't making poor Emmy feel any better either. Emerald:" Mommy! What's going to happen!?" Sapphire was just as scared as Emerald. Seeing her lover this way would almost be her breaking point. Sapphire:" I... I don't know. But we need to leave. Come on!" ... Simon, Night Owl, Jenny, Show Buster, Brine, Zena, and Ruby. All of them were now covered in green spots. Sapphire's ears drooped. She didn't know what to do. Everypony was expecting ''her ''to do something. To say something. But what? What could she do? This was beyond her. Everypony's hope was fading. Emerald was lying on the floor, sobbing uncontrollably. Everypony else was bickering amongst themselves, trying to figure out what to do. Ruby was trying to comfort Emerald as best as she could, but she couldn't even convince herself that everything was going to be okay. Emerald's head was hurting badly, with all the angry emotions in the room. Eventually, Ruby ended up hugging Emerald tight and crying with her. Emerald:" MOMMY! Make them stop!" Terrarian:" Sapphire, you're the captain. What do we do?" Sapphire looked at her bickering crew, making snide comments towards each other, and blaming one another for no apparent reason. Terrarian:" Captain? Captain! SAPPHIRE!" Sapphire:" I don't... I don't know!" Tears began to fill her eyes. A feeling of uselessness came over her. Sapphire:" I don't know! We've tried! And we've tried! Nothing seems to go our way!" Everypony turned their heads towards Sapphire. Even Emerald hushed herself to listen to what her mother had to say. Sapphire:" For every step forward, we seem to always take three steps back!" Her expression changed to furious, but tears still covered her face like waterfalls. Sapphire:" Getting stuck on an alien planet just wasn't enough, was it? We had to become infected, and everything here wants to kill us! And now you're all fighting like mad dogs trying to get the last bite of meat! I'm tired! I just want to get off this planet, go home, and not have to worry about stupid infections! But if my team can't get it together, and work out their differences... than what's the point!? Why am I even still trying!? The only other lead I've had to go on, is a voice in my head telling me that there's a cure!" Sapphire's rage began to subside, as a small pair of soft hooves wrapped around her neck, embracing her in a reassuring way. Sapphire looked back at the filly on her back, attempting to console her. Another hoof grabbed her left forehoof. It was Ruby's. She looked at Sapphire with a determined expression on her face. Emerald:" Please don't be upset. I know understand it's hard to help, but... but we can still do it. We can find a cure and get home." Sapphire sat down, trying to compose herself. Sapphire:" Look... I'm sorry, guys. It's just... you're all depending on me, and I'm letting everypony down... I feel like I'm to blame for why this is taking so long." Clover:" None of this is your fault, Sapphire. Just because you're acting captain, doesn't mean you should hold all the weight." Simon:" You've done well to lead us to where we are now. But we don't depend on you, we look up to you as an example, trying to hope for a better outcome." Sapphire wiped her tears. Sapphire:" You're right. Hope is the only thing we have now, and we can't give that up. Operation: Subponica will continue to commence." Cyclops:" ''WARNING: Creature attack!" Suddenly, a sharp warper scythe came through the hull of the cyclops. The warper made a large gash in the hull, allowing water to seep through, then teleported into the engine area, and strategically attacked the cyclops engine. Three more warpers appeared outside. Sapphire:" Terrarian, Clover, Jenny! Defend the engine!" Terrarian, Clover, and Jenny:" Aye, Cap!" They went to destroy the warper. Sapphire:" Simon, repair any damage done to the cyclops. Ruby, give healing potions to anypony that needs them." Simon:" I'm on it!" Ruby:" Yes, ma'am!" Sapphire:" Night Owl and Brine, help me fight off the warpers outside. Everypony else, go with Simon or Ruby." Emerald:" What do I do?" Sapphire:" Just stay out of the way, and let us handle the dangerous tasks." Emerald flopped her ears, but did as her mother said. Sapphire went outside to help deal with the warpers. Each of them was far harder than usual. Sapphire had begun to think they were learning from each encounter. For every one of them they took out, they found a new flaw to exploit. Emmy saw Sapphire get slashed through the stomach. One of the warpers summoned a hoard of biters next to Night Owl, and they began sinking their teeth into her like piranhas. Brine was struggling to avoid the warper's attacks while trying to get behind them, but was eventually struck in the shoulder by one of their arms. Emmy couldn't just sit here and do nothing. She had a plan, but it would be pretty tricky to do. Emerald took in a deep breathe, and let it out. She began to send thought waves targeting every warper in and around the cyclopses. She then began to breathe in through her nose, placed her hooves on her head, and concentrated on only her targets. Then, without warning, she let out a telepathic scream. The warpers heard this scream inside their heads, and tried to counter act it by placing their scythe arms on their heads, as if they had ears.. It hadn't at all, and Emerald wouldn't stop screaming in their heads. So they clicked their arms together, and warped away in a dozen flashes of light. Everypony looked at each other, and headed back to the ''SubSimon I. ''There in the cockpit, Emerald was breathing heavily. Sapphire and Ruby worriedly hurried over to her. She was sweating profusely, and her body was warmer than usual, and her face was red all over. Ruby:" Emmy! What happened!?" Emmy panted a lot, then responded with a question. Emerald:" Di-did it work?" TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Content (Terrarian Pony) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction (Fanon) Category:Genre (Crossover) Category:Fanfiction (Series)